


we could be (good) together

by InLust



Category: DCTV, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Opening Up, Pining, Romance, detective alex, vague references to depression/anxiety/ptsd, veteran lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Lucy needs a date for Laurel's wedding or she's going to get set up with someone that she doesn't want to. Luckily Alex is there for her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane
Comments: 15
Kudos: 246





	we could be (good) together

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt that came from an anon like 2 months ago (im not sure if it was 2 months but it was 2 cycles of prompts i was receiving) this got out of hand and there's a lot of backstory and emotions and i reaaaaally need to stop doing this to lucy and alex because youd think the road to romance is easy
> 
> IT AINT EASY but i mean i hope i wrote something that we can all relate to. that to an extent we feel the same about when it comes to people coming into our lives and how we hold them close and how we can let them in 
> 
> well anyway without giving away too much here's the story ENJOY!

Lucy is sitting at her desk behind a mountain paperwork when her phone starts to ring. She glances at it in confusion because it’s Laurel. She’s right across the office and Lucy can see her through the glass walls. 

Lucy narrows her eyes. She hates it when Laurel interrupts her deep concentration with chit chat. She can see it in the blonde’s eyes to pick up the phone. With a small sigh, she puts down her pen and picks up the phone. 

“Sooooo?” Laurel sings into the receiver. “I noticed that you RSVPed but did not add a plus one.” 

Lucy throws her head back. “So what?” She sent that RSVP almost two months ago. 

“What about that guy you were seeing?” Laurel pries. Lucy can feel it now, Laurel isn’t going to stop. There’s only one direction that this conversation is going to go. 

“He said I worked too much,” Lucy grimly says. It’s not that he was wrong, but he was too needy for her. 

“Ugh, as much as he’s right, he’s also wrong,” Laurel sympathizes. The moment is brief before she switches gears and Lucy holds her breath. “So!” Here it is. “Since you are coming alone, I know the perfect someone--”

“Nooooooooooo,” Lucy whines with annoyance. Laurel tries to say something else but Lucy continues to whine. “ _Noooooooooooooo_.”

“But he’s perfect, he’s such an eligible bachelor--Lucy! Stop being a baby. I’m trying to _help_ your love life,” Laurel is getting annoyed like the big sister she is. “If you don’t bring someone to my wedding, this is the least I can do--”

“ _Nooooooooooooooo_.” Lucy spins around in her seat until she’s facing her window. 

Just as she does-- **knock, knock**. 

Lucy immediately turns around, her foot hitting her desk with a loud thump. 

“Hi,” Alex greets with sheer amusement as she stands in her doorway. She’s holding a bag of Big Belly Burger up for Lucy. “Is that a no to lunch?”

“Oh my god, who is that?” Laurel asks. “Is that Alex?” 

Lucy peers over Alex’s shoulder briefly to see Laurel trying to get a good look. 

“Let me talk to her! She’ll agree with me,” Laurel demands. 

Lucy rolls her eyes and waves Alex to come in and shut the door. “No, she’s not going to agree with you because she’s coming with me.” Alex shoots Lucy a confused look but Lucy just shakes her head. _One second,_ she mouths.

Alex doesn’t mind as she sets down the bag to unload the greasy goodness Lucy was craving all morning. There’s one cup of fries and two burgers.

“What? Lucy, I said bring a date not your friend.” 

“Laurel, Alex is my _date_.” Alex stumbles into her chair and her eyes grow wide at Lucy. Lucy tries her best to ignore it as she squares herself up to finish saying. “I’m dating Alex, so I’m saying no to everyone.” 

“ _ **Lucy**!_” Alex and Laurel both yell at the same time. 

Lucy suppresses a smirk because Alex’s bewildered look is everything to her right now. “Yeah, so if you want to leave me and _my girlfriend_ alone for the next hour that’d be great,” she quickly says into the phone before putting it down. She immediately jumps out of her desk. “We can only talk about this if you promise not to get your panties in a bunch.” 

Lucy closes the blinds along the glass walls. Lucy’s assistant actually looks on with interest because Lucy never shuts the blinds unless there’s a meeting with a client. She quickly peeks her head out of the door. “I’m on lunch, Izzie, can you hold my calls?” 

“Uh sure,” Izzie lets out dumbstruck but looks at the calendar quickly. “Your next call is just at 2:45 that’s all.” 

“Thank you,” Lucy chirps sweetly before turning around and closing the door. She throws the lock because she could’ve sworn Laurel was coming out of her office. 

There’s a huge sigh of relief as Lucy presses her back against the door. Alex is still staring at her with bewilderment. 

“So? What’s going on exactly?” Alex asks with keen interest. “Why are we dating?” 

Lucy groans and pushes herself off of the door. She takes the seat next to Alex’s so that she can steal a fry to munch on. “Laurel is getting married this weekend and I RSVPed months ago without a plus one. So she’s trying to set me up with someone.”

“So why are _we_ dating?” Alex hands Lucy her burger before grabbing her own. 

Lucy takes it gratefully. As soon as she opens up the wrapper, the greasy goodness along with the beef makes her realize how hungry she is. The bite she takes is ravenous. “I’m not interested,” her mouth full as she speaks, “but you know how she gets. She’s relentless. The only reason I got out of being a bridesmaid was because I was in court every other week. Saying that I’m dating someone is a sure fire way to get her to stop setting me up. Ugh, at a wedding no less. You happened to walk in at the perfect time.”

Alex furrows her brows. “You know, I don’t know why but I feel offended that you would date me just because I happened to be here.” She takes a bite into her burger, realizing that Lucy’s already inhaled half of hers. 

Lucy swallows the large bite she just took, feeling like she’s almost choking when she tries to speak. She has to force herself to cough a few time before the chunk passes. “I’m glad you walked in. Because if I had to completely make up a person, it’d be game over. I’d have to go out and find this date-able person that I’ve been keeping a secret for the last three months but I didn’t wanna make a big deal about.” She shakes her head and tears into the last quarter of her burger. There’s a content sigh as her stomach fills up. “I would rather date you anyway. You bring me food.”

Alex blushes as she bites into her burger. “Shut up, now you’re only thinking about that because you were getting hangry.” 

Lucy shrugs, finishing off her burger and balling up the wrapper. “God, that was so good!” she exclaims as she throws herself back into her seat with a loud moan. 

Alex’s eyes nearly fall out of her head as she looks around at the closed blinds. “Can you say that any louder?” she scolds with embarrassment. “You’ve already got the blinds shut.”

Lucy lazily looks up, sprawled on the chair. “What? It’s mostly soundproof.”

“Mostly?” Alex exclaims as she slaps Lucy’s leg. “What if they think we’re having sex?” 

Lucy waves her hand lackadaisically. “Please,” she sounds just as casual as she did when she said she and Alex were dating. “No one is going to think we’re having sex. Everyone thinks I’m a frigid bitch anyway.” 

Alex slaps Lucy’s leg even harder this time. 

Lucy yelps in response. “What was that for?”

“No one gets to call you a frigid bitch. Not even you,” Alex chastises firmly. “You’re not a frigid bitch. You’re professional and people need to respect that.”

Lucy chuckles at Alex. She tilts her head observing Alex. She loves that about Alex. She brings her food. She says nice things about her. She makes her nicer to herself. 

“What?” Alex self consciously asks. 

“I’m just...admiring you,” Lucy answers. Alex rolls her eyes as she continues to eat. “I’m really glad we met. Even though you think you’re so much better than me at everything.”

Alex snorts as she reaches for a fry. “You’re the same way. That’s why we are even this close. We get each other.” 

Lucy feels her heart skip a beat. _Close_. She and Alex really are close for having known each other for only a couple of years. They’ve started to see each other more often because Alex’s precinct is down the street. Alex meets her for lunch or when they go out for drinks with everyone after work. While Lucy isn’t a prosecutor anymore, she does stop by the precinct if everyone in the office is being particularly annoying. 

“So the wedding this weekend,” Alex goes on carefully. “Do you want me to come with you or are we going to have a big break up?”

Lucy snaps her attention to Alex. “Right, right,” she sits up to think more clearly. “Uh, hmm....that’s tricky. Because I was thinking we _could_ break up. Like I’d be at the wedding ‘boohoo, Alex and I broke up, so I don’t want to be here’ and I can totally cut out early but then Laurel would be all ‘get a rebound!’ and probably hate you, which I _really_ don’t want.” Lucy leans on her desk and rests her chin in her palms thoughtfully. “I don’t even want to go to this wedding. I love Laurel, but I hate weddings.” 

Alex snorts. “Awww, come on, how can you not love weddings? I feel like they’d be right up your alley. It’s the celebration of true love with friends and family.” 

Lucy turns her head towards Alex slowly. “You’re the romantic, Alex, not me. Don’t project your true love stuff on me.”

“Oh please, you’re such a romantic. I’ve seen your Netflix account during Christmas.”

Lucy raises her eyebrows, staring at Alex fully offended. “Excuse me. First of all, _you_ use my Netflix account to watch romcoms and action movies, which totally messes with my suggestions. Secondly, shitty Christmas romcoms are a hilarious testament to heterosexual culture that I enjoy because of the cringe factor.”

Alex shakes her head in disbelief. A small laugh escapes her lips as she takes in how seriously Lucy responded. “Why are you like this?”

Lucy rolls her eyes at Alex before stealing another fry. She’s about to grab another one before she stops herself. “Why are these here? Get them away from me.”

Alex laughs. “You are really something else,” Alex points out, pushing the cup of fries closer to Lucy. “I got us one to share so you don’t feel as badly.” 

“You are the worst influence on my waistline,” Lucy banters. She grabs another fry without protesting. 

“It’s my duty to encourage you to treat yourself.” 

“Oh hello kettle, I’m pot. Nice to meet you,” Lucy sarcastically says as she continues to munch. She shakes her head. “Alright, back on topic. So yes, we can break up if you want, so I probably can skip the wedding altogether and just have a nice bubble bath or something.”

Alex tilts her head with interest. “Do you really hate weddings that much?” 

“Yeah!” Lucy nods as she bites another fry. “Everyone is either super couple-y and in love or they’re extremely single and looking to get laid. Since I am neither of those, I prefer to pass on all accounts.” 

Alex shakes her head. “I am so disappointed in you right now because weddings are definitely not that black and white. There are people, family and close friends, who are coming to see two of their favorite people commit themselves to each other and celebrate the beginning of the rest of their lives.” 

Lucy wrinkles her nose in distaste. She takes another fry as if it’d cleanse her pallet. 

Alex frowns before sitting up straight with resolve. “You know what? Let’s go.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah, I’m great at weddings and I know you’ll have fun with me,” Alex firmly declares. She nods to herself with even more resolve. Lucy opens her mouth to protest. “No, no. You already told Laurel that you’re going anyway. You said we are dating. So I’ll be your girlfriend and I will show you how fun weddings can be.” 

Lucy’s jaw drops in disbelief. “You’re serious?” She can feel her heart suddenly racing inside of her. There’s a deep sense of apprehension at the thought of Alex being her girlfriend all of a sudden because hearing Alex say it, makes it feel _real_. 

“Yes,” Alex deadpans in the same manner Lucy a few minutes ago, “True love isn’t a sham and I want you to be more open to it. If it’s a complete bust, you can say I told you so and then we can eat and drink our fill and dance like idiots before going home.” 

Lucy laughs, feeling a bit of relief and levity once more. This is what Alex does. She brings Lucy food, makes her laugh, and pushes her to be better. So she agrees. “Fine, but you have to wear a suit.” 

“Easy.”

Lucy pauses. “Wait, no, I hate your suits.” She gets up immediately and rounds her desk to look up something on her computer. “You need to go to _Harold’s_ so he can get your measurements. I’ll pick it out myself.”

“You’re such a control freak.” 

“And I’m paying,” Lucy reminds. 

Alex almost protests but then easily concedes. “You know what? I’m so glad you work corporate now because you’re like my sugar mama. Drinks? No problem. Lunch? No problem. Buying expensive suits for a fake girlfriend? No problem.” Then it dawns on Alex, “Is that why you don’t want to date? Because it’s easier to be a sugar mama, just like always in control of the relationship and taking care of things. Lesbians would eat you right up. You won’t even have to date, they’d just fall at your feet.”

Lucy snorts. “I don’t date because people don’t want to date a controlling, career driven, woman of color.” She grabs her card to write on the back of it. 

Alex leans in and puts a hand on Lucy’s desk. “Look there’s nothing wrong with being any of those. You’re a badass woman of color who loves her career and doesn’t take shit from anyone.” 

Lucy rolls her eyes, trying not to smile at Alex’s words. “This is _Harold’s_ address, make sure you see him before tomorrow.” She hands Alex the card with the tailor’s address on it. 

Alex takes the card and puts it in her jacket before sitting back. “Come help me finish these fries.”

\---------------------------

The day of the wedding comes, Alex feels nervous. She’s going to be dressed to the tens by Lucy’s tailor and being Lucy’s girlfriend. The thought of being Lucy’s girlfriend sends her heart in a frenzy because she adores Lucy. 

Being Lucy’s friend is like being on an adventure because Lucy is the most interesting woman she’s ever met. As tough and cold as she likes to play up her personality, there are moments where Lucy is gentle and kind. She can tear apart suspects on the stand without batting an eyelash, but also stop help an old woman cross the street. 

It’s crazy to Alex how no one has stolen Lucy’s heart yet. Because if it were her--

Alex warms at the thought of how amazing Lucy is. And _ridiculous_ she is. 

“Lucy, I can’t wear this,” Alex insists as she steps away from the expensive suit. “It’s too much.” 

Lucy frowns. “It is not too much.” She reaches for the pale blue button up and shoves it at Alex and Alex steps back. “ _Alex_ \--” She glances at Harold standing nearby with an amused smile on his face. She leans in, eyes burning, “This suit is custom fit to you and I’ve already paid Harold. You’re going to put this on so we can get to the damn wedding.” 

“When you said tailored fit, I thought it’d be like some _Men’s Wearhouse_ brand, not _Tom Ford_ ,” Alex argues ardently. “This must’ve been thousands of dollars.” 

“So what? You said I was your sugar mama anyway,” Lucy is getting more frustrated by the second. “I can drop thousands of dollars on my girlfriend if I want to.”

Alex feels her ears burn. She glances at Harold, who is definitely smiling to himself right now. She immediately takes the shirt from Lucy and the rest of the suit to change into. 

Outside of the changing room, she can hear bits and pieces of Lucy’s conversation with Harold. Most of it is about the material and the lining. 

The whole suit is a rich navy blue that shimmers in a certain light. It’s perfectly matched against Lucy’s navy blue dress that she walked in with. Alex finds herself thinking about how they’re going to look once they’ve both changed. 

Alex feels uncomfortable slipping on the expensive material, but as it all comes together she hates to admit how right Lucy is. Her suits are sub par compared to this. The powder blue button up is just enough color that accentuates the rest of the suit. She really loves how the pants hug her hip comfortably and taper just at her ankles with a deep blue lining down the sides to show off the black loafers. The waistcoat hugs her body perfectly without being too tight and even gives her just enough shape to show off without making her self conscious as she pulls on the blazer. She can’t help but feel the lapels of the blazer, it’s still navy blue like the rest of the suit but the rich smoothness of satin makes her run her fingers up and down several times. 

“Are you done?” Lucy asks with a gentle knock. 

“Uh, yeah,” Alex nervously responds. She looks and feels amazing. She doesn’t know how to even handle it. 

“Well, you have to come out here. I need to make sure it looks good.” 

Alex chuckles. “Okay, princess,” she throws back as she grabs her clothes that she came in earlier.

When she steps out, her eyes nearly fall out of her head at the sight of Lucy. 

Lucy stands taller in subtle gold heels in a dress that Alex is sure is just as expensive as her suit. The navy blue dress is a high neck that reveals her strong shoulders and sculpted triceps that cuts high to low touching just to the middle of her strong calves. 

“Wow, you look so good,” Lucy almost purrs. 

The timbre of her voice makes Alex croak out, “You too.” 

There’s a sly smile on Lucy’s face as she turns to Harold standing there with a wooden tray. Alex loves how the back of the dress cuts away at the middle of her back to reveal her back muscles dipping and flexing as she moves. 

Alex sets her clothes neatly aside as Lucy comes back with a gold patterned pocket square. 

“Just a bit of color and it’s perfect,” Lucy happily says as she tucks the pocket square into Alex’s jacket. Alex’s heart nearly jumps out of her chest as Lucy finishes adding the pocket square and she doesn’t stop. Lucy’s hands grasp Alex’s lapels gently and she runs her thumbs down the material slowly, the back of her hands brushing against Alex’s chest. 

Alex feels her heart clench inside of her. It feels agonizing as Lucy does it. 

“I really liked this bit,” Lucy genuinely says as she reaches the end of the lapels. 

“I did too,” Alex mumbles with a small smile. She looks down at Lucy’s focused face. She pushes away Lucy’s gentle curls out of her face, tucking them behind her ears. “You look really beautiful.” 

Lucy looks up at Alex with a small blush on her face. “Thanks,” she humbly says. She quickly looks back down at Alex’s jacket before unbuttoning it. “You can leave this open, so it looks more casual by the way.” She takes a step back to take in Alex’s appearance and she nods appreciatively. 

“Will you need a watch?” Harold offers from behind Lucy. 

Alex reaches for the watch on her wrist, ready to say no, when Lucy quickly responds, “No, thank you, Harold. Alex’s father’s watch works perfectly.” 

The watch is a bit old, the gold face losing its luster with time and the deep brown leather strap hasn’t been replaced in the last few years. It’s been through a lot but Alex wears it everyday and she forgets that Lucy knows that. 

Lucy pulls on a gold bracelet to match Alex’s accent and walks up to the mirror, beckoning Alex over beside her. Alex steps over into the mirror slowly. Lucy reaches out her hand and Alex immediately offers an arm for her to hook around. 

“We’re a good looking couple,” Lucy points out with a satisfied smile on her face. 

Alex looks in the mirror at them and tilts her head in agreement. She doesn’t bother to correct Lucy for the second time that they’re just faking it. 

\---------------------------

Alex sits besides Lucy, sliding into the leather seats of the car comfortably. Lucy insisted on getting someone to drive them over there leaving her time to read through her emails. Alex stares at Lucy. Her eyes focused on what she’s reading and her lips slowly moving as she quietly dictates her response. 

The silence between them is comfortable like it usually is when they’ve both got a lot on their mind. She’s used to Lucy coming over to watch a movie and only end up half watching it because there’s something from work that comes in. Whenever Lucy finishes her work, she ends up making it up to Alex by watching another movie or throwing on her Netflix so they can catch up on their shows. 

Lucy stares at Alex in the corner of her eyes. She smiles to herself. “Why are you staring at me?” 

Alex shrugs without breaking her attention. “I can’t admire how pretty you are?”

“Is this your way of playing up the girlfriend factor?” Lucy laughs before going back to her email. 

“You didn’t give me notes on how to act,” Alex points out as she sits back, staring forward again. She smooths her suit jacket. “And I’ve never seen you in a relationship before, so I’m just making it up as I go along.” 

“Well, anything that you do is better than whatever I do,” Lucy notes without looking up from her phone. “Because at least you’ve had working relationships.” 

“Pssh. If those relationships worked, then I’d still be in one,” Alex reminds.

“That’s because whoever you were dating didn’t appreciate you,” Lucy pointedly says. She hits send on her email and lets out a breath of relief.

“The same thing can be said about you,” Alex sings to Lucy playfully. Lucy rolls her eyes as she slips her phone back into her purse. “The last guy clearly didn’t appreciate you.”

“You’re saying that because of the suit,” Lucy deflects. 

Alex reaches for Lucy’s hand and holds it between them. “Say what you want, I’m going to keep telling you that you’re amazing and awesome for doing what you do.” 

Lucy purses her lips at Alex. She glances down at their hands before looking at Alex. “The suit was four thousand dollars.” 

Alex’s jaw drops. “Four thousand dollars?!” she yells in shock. Her hand immediately lets go of Lucy’s as she gesticulates. “You spent four thousand dollars on this?!” 

Lucy chuckles into her hand and nods. 

“ **How** \-- _why_ \--you _have_ to let me pay you back,” Alex adamantly demands, staring at Lucy earnestly. “I can’t just let you pay four thousand dollars on a suit that I’m going to wear for one day.” 

Lucy looks at Alex offended. “You better wear it more than once. I didn’t buy you it just to wear for today. It’s yours to keep.” 

“Lucy!” Alex pleads with wide eyes. 

Lucy shrugs and ignores Alex’s offers for the rest of the car ride, but a small smile stays on her face.

\---------------------------

Lucy has never seen Alex in a relationship either. But as she expected, Alex was easily a better girlfriend than Lucy. 

They arrive at the hotel and Alex slips out of the car first and reaches back to hold her hand for Lucy to grab as she comes out of the car. Not only that, but she holds her arm out again for Lucy to hook an arm around. When Lucy does hook her arm around Alex’s, she feels supported as they walk together. 

“There’s a lot of people,” Alex notes quietly between them. 

“Yep,” Lucy easily agrees, “and because it’s the Queen family, it’s all the one percenters of Star City. But if you think about it, it’s not all that many people.” 

“Lucy!” Alex quietly chastises as Lucy says it at full volume behind other guests when they check in. Some of them glance behind to look at the couple. Alex politely smiles before looking at Lucy in distress. “Could you be any louder?” 

Lucy rolls her eyes. “Oh please, you know how loud I can get,” Lucy throws back suggestively, earning another few looks. Alex’s cheeks start to pink. Lucy lowers her voice just for Alex. “Calm down. Rich people are all polite. They’d never say anything to my face if I insulted them. The best case scenario is if they ignore me.” 

“Aren’t these technically _your_ people?” Alex furtively asks. “So you don’t want to step on any toes?” 

“I’m offended by that assumption,” Lucy shoots back. “Just because I spend my money on expensive things like them and work with them, doesn’t mean I’m one of them. I come from a military family and I was in the military for years before becoming a lawyer. Whatever money you think I have is purely my own.”

Alex swallows. “Sorry,” she apologizes softly. “I didn’t mean to offend you.” 

Lucy holds her head up high. “It’s fine,” she murmurs. There’s some tension in her voice but Alex knows that Lucy means it. She smooths out her dress. “People don’t know these things about me.” 

Alex smiles to herself because now she knows a bit more about Lucy. 

“One second,” Lucy stops them as they make it to a small table that stands just before the sign pointing them outside.

Lucy lets go of Alex’s arm briefly to sign the book with warm wishes. In the back of her mind, she tries not to think too hard about why it was important for her to make sure Alex knew where she stood socioeconomically. 

When she finishes, Alex is actually standing behind her, reading what she writes over her shoulder. Usually, she’d be particularly annoyed, but with Alex, she feels a bit self conscious. 

Alex doesn’t say anything and Lucy takes her arm again. Lucy knows though, she can practically hear Alex thinking. “What?” she exasperates. 

“You’ve been to weddings before,” Alex remarks. 

Lucy feels warm at this very astute observation. “What makes you say that?” 

“You knew to sign the guest book.”

Lucy clenches her jaw. “I never said I’ve never been to weddings before. I just said I hate weddings.” 

Alex nods thoughtfully. “Well, I thought your note was sweet.” 

Lucy feels her cheeks warm. “It wasn’t anything special,” she shyly says. Laurel is one of her best friends, it’s a given that she’d write something nice enough. 

It turns out that there are a lot of people outside. A good majority of them were, as Lucy pointed out, the one percenters of Star City, but there were plenty of people that Lucy recognizes from work and city hall. Alex also recognizes some supporters from Oliver’s rallies for mayor. 

Lucy doesn’t have to let go of Alex’s arm until people stop by to say hi to her. Eventually a waiter walks by with a tray of champagne and it’s all the more excuse for Lucy’s hands to be full because she carries the flute without drinking it and hangs off of Alex’s arm easily. Alex steps back multiple times, but Lucy greets people casually avoiding hugs by reaching for Alex to introduce her. Lucy can’t help but feel her heart swell when she says, “My girlfriend, Alex.” 

When Alex is left to greet them, Lucy expects Alex to be uncomfortable especially with such a stark difference in work cultures. But Alex surprises Lucy by easily making small talk and jokes with coworkers and city counselors she’s worked with in the past. Alex is just as well rounded as Lucy is and her warmth makes it easy for people to talk to her. The best part is that Alex never lets the conversation linger. 

“I’ve got to let her make her rounds,” Alex excuses them easily from conversations, slipping her arm easily around Lucy’s waist and letting her lead the way. 

Lucy feels comfortable with Alex’s arm around her and she can’t help but reciprocate the action. “You are pretty good at this,” Lucy notes aloud as they get out of a long winded conversation with the comptroller. 

Alex chuckles, leaning into whisper in Lucy’s ear, “I told you I was good at weddings.” 

Lucy feels a shiver down her spine at Alex’s proximity. She moves her hand higher on Alex’s waist. Unconsciously, Alex’s hand slides down to her hip pulling her closer. Lucy doesn’t find herself shying away from the affection as they move on. 

“Oh my god, Lucy?” 

Lucy looks around to the voice calling her name, her mouth full of hors d'oeuvre. Luckily Alex is holding the plate for them as John Diggle strides towards them with his arms outstretched. Lucy almost chokes, trying to clear her throat of the chicken. 

John laughs as he reaches them. He patiently waits for Lucy to finish before snatching her up into his arms in a big hug. Lucy laughs as she lets herself get picked up briefly. 

“Put me down, Diggle,” Lucy orders as she slaps his shoulder playfully. “People are going to start thinking it’s okay to greet me like this.”

John puts her down with a big smile on his face. “It’s the _only_ way for people to greet you, Major Little.” He claps her back playfully. “I’m glad you could make it. Laurel was worried you’d bail on us.” 

“Oh, I heavily debated it,” Lucy warmly jokes. She reaches for his arm firmly. “How are you doing today? You ready with your speech?”

John rubs his hands together and lets out a deep breath. “It’s been awhile since I’ve officiated a marriage. I don’t want to mess this up.” 

“You won’t mess it up,” Lucy confidently reassures. 

“Yeah, right,” John scoffs. “I messed up yours, didn’t I?” 

Lucy recalls the day easily and can’t help the nostalgic smile from creeping up. She feels a hand at the small of her back and turns to see Alex staring curiously. She quickly tampers down the memory and reaches for Alex to come forward. 

“Diggle, this is my girlfriend, Alex,” Lucy introduces, her eyes carefully darting to Alex. Luckily, John’s known her for years to know what her looks mean. This one particularly meant: stop talking about what you’re talking about. 

The problem was the shocked look on John’s face the minute Lucy says girlfriend. He looks to Alex in awe as he reaches for her hand to shake. “Wow, Alex, nice to meet you, I’m John,” he greets happily. Too happily for Lucy’s taste. “How long have you guys been together?” 

Lucy realizes there are certain parts of their cover that they hadn’t thought of. She responds at the same time Alex says, “Three months.” She looks at Alex in surprise that they managed to choose the same number. 

Alex smiles casually. “She’s always shocked I remember because we’ve known each other for much longer,” she explains.

“How did you two meet?” John asks Alex more than Lucy. He’s known Lucy for 15 years to know how close to her chest she keeps her relationship status. Lucy gives him a warning look that he ignores. 

“We met when she was still a prosecutor. She’d just gotten out of court and dropped her briefcase down the steps.” 

Lucy stares in awe at Alex, surprised she even remember. “I was having such an awful day.” 

Alex laughs in agreement. “I know. That’s why I offered to buy you coffee.” 

“Oh my god, yes! It was so shitty though.” 

“I know. Probably the worst decision I made. That’s why I said we should get a drink instead.” 

Lucy remembers that very distinctly and smiles at Alex. “We went to-- _god_ what’s that place called?” Lucy snaps her fingers trying to recall the bar they used to go to before it was closed. Alex stares at her expectantly and Lucy has to take a second before she remembers. “The _Mahtian_!” 

Alex points at Lucy and laughs aloud before looking at John. He stares with amusement even though he isn’t quite sure what Alex is laughing about. “The bar is called the _Ma **r** tian_,” Alex explains through her small fits of laughter. 

The realization dawns on John’s face and he starts laughing also. “I thought you got rid of that accent already!” John exclaims. 

Lucy blushes brightly. “I did! I just can’t help it with some words apparently.” Lucy asserts as she slaps Alex’s arm. “I didn’t bring you here to make fun of me.” 

Alex laughs and grabs at Lucy’s hand to stop her from slapping her. She looks at John. “I thought it was a cute accent. Couldn’t get enough of her.” 

John smiles, almost proudly. “I’m glad,” he simply says. “She rarely lets anyone stick around.” He stares at Lucy warmly, almost looking at peace that Lucy feels the embarrassment grow. 

Lucy hates how well John still knows her. Just because he’s bigger than her doesn’t mean that he needs to big brother her, but she knows that he’s going to do it anyway. She clears her throat. “You should go practice your speech,” she suggests, but it obviously comes out more like an order. 

John doesn’t take offense to it. “I will go do that,” he heeds. He looks at Alex warmly. “Great meeting you. I hope we can talk more later.” Alex returns his pleasantries before he looks at Lucy. “Good job, Major.” 

Lucy rolls her eyes at him as he comes in for a hug. She lets him envelope her in another bear hug. Just before she lets go, she hears him add, “She really likes you.” He pulls away and says his goodbyes. 

Lucy stands beside Alex, who smiles at her just as warmly as John had been. There’s a warmth that creeps into her chest like light through broken walls. She tries her best to ignore it because she knows Alex likes her. That’s why Alex sticks around. 

\---------------------------

The ceremony is resplendent under the tall white archway facing the ocean. John stands before Laurel and Oliver with a proud smile on his face. Oliver only has eyes for Laurel as he holds her hands. Both of them smiling uncontrollably at each other, trying to contain their excitement.

“Love is a journey that two people choose to go on with each other. For two people to come together, it means that they must have trust; they must trust in who they are, who they want to be, and what they can be together. They must open up themselves to be vulnerable to each other so that they can rely on each other. They must care about each other, unconditionally and relentlessly in sickness and in health. It’s not an easy journey. It’s made up of trials and tribulations, sacrifices and rewards, hurt and joy. But it’s a journey filled with love every step of the way. Today, Oliver and Laurel stand before me as two people who have changed each other’s lives, growing up in unbelievable ways together, ready to spend the rest of their lives together.”

Alex tries to gauge Lucy’s reaction, just to see how she reacts, but she fails miserably. Her eyes are burning to keep the tears from falling down her face. John’s speech is beautiful. It’s beautiful because it’s real: the trust and vulnerability between two people resonates with Alex. She’s been in love before plenty of times. The time that she’s given to learn how to trust and open herself up to people has brought her both hurt and happiness. 

Lucy’s hand suddenly slips into hers and she looks over to see Lucy’s amused face. Alex subtly pouts. “Shut up,” she mumbles, brushing away an errant tear. 

Lucy just shrugs and goes back to listening to Oliver’s vows. She doesn’t let go of Alex’s hand. 

Alex sees the faraway look on Lucy’s face as she listens on. She holds onto Lucy’s hand for the rest of the ceremony. Even if they're pretending to be together, at least this is real.

\---------------------------

Luckily for them the reception moves into the Grand Ballroom of the hotel and everyone is herded from outside back inside with promises of an open bar and more hors d'oeuvre until dinner is served. 

“You’re going to ruin your appetite for dinner,” Alex comments holding the plate of food for Lucy as she sips on her whiskey. 

Lucy rolls her eyes as she munches on another quiche. “Dinner isn’t for a half hour; not to mention there are still speeches too.” She feels the sodium slowly creeping up to her. The taste makes her want to slow down; not that Alex may be right about losing her appetite. “I’m going to get a drink. Do you want a refresher?” 

“No thanks, I’m good for now. Do you want me to come with you?” 

Lucy shakes her head. “It’ll take like two seconds,” she says confidently, making her way to the crowded bar. 

It takes her a second for her to find a spot that opens up for her to place her order, but she stands in front of an empty seat. The bartender notices her presence and she nods her acknowledgement, patiently waiting. She glances around the bar and the filling ballroom, taking the scene in. 

It’s been years since she’s been to a wedding. The last one had been Lois’ and Clark’s; being one of Lois’ bridesmaids had been a trying time because Lucy almost broke Clark’s groomsman’s wrist for grabbing her ass during photos. It wouldn’t have been a big deal if he didn’t already have a girlfriend. She made a fuss to Alex about the desperate single people at a wedding, when really horny bastards were the problem. 

“Hey, two of what she’s having,” a man suddenly says from behind Lucy. 

He seems to forget the concept of personal space as his hand reaches for the back of the tall chair to lean on. He makes it look as casual as he can. “Hi.” 

Lucy just smiles politely at him. The bartender makes his way over to Lucy and looks only at her to order. “Could I get a Macallan 15 year, neat?” He nods and goes back to have to pull it from the tall shelf. 

“Impressive scotch,” the man says. 

Lucy doesn’t respond. She’s really not in the mood to because she was actually hopeful for a brief moment that no one would try to chat her up. 

“I’m Zach,” he says cheerfully. “Are you on the groom’s side or the bride’s side?” 

“Both,” Lucy simple answers as the bartender comes back with her drink. He only pours one glass and she quickly takes it before slipping around Zach to get back to Alex. Zach would’ve followed but he realized that the bartender was walking away from taking his order. 

Alex is standing there animatedly talking to Caitlin when she notices Lucy coming their way. “Hey, you know Caitlin right?” 

“We’ve seen each other around a couple of times,” Lucy says reaching out to shake her hand as a greeting. 

Caitlin is surprised but shakes it anyway. “It was mostly at city benefits,” Caitlin seems to remember with ease. “I remember you’d have to do some speeches.” 

Lucy shakes her head in disdain. “It wasn’t my job that’s for sure, so I’m glad you managed to live through it,” she responds playfully. 

“It’s alright, you were miles better than DA Carnahan,” Caitlin kindly says. She glances at Alex playfully. “Alex can attest to it. She still has to go represent the police department every once in awhile.” 

Alex groans. “Don’t remind me. Sitting through speeches all night is the worst.” 

“Definitely, but that’s why we have drinking games.” Caitlin smiles brightly without further elaborating. It’s clear that they’re well acquainted with each other. 

“Except the drinks are not free, unless I sit at your table,” Alex charmingly says to Caitlin, causing her to giggle. 

Lucy tries not to let it bother her that someone else can share inside jokes and smiles with Alex. Then again, Alex is so funny and kind, it’s obvious that she’s got so many friends. She just sips her drink and takes a fried shrimp off the plate Alex is still holding for her as they continue to catch up. 

Lucy is half listening to the conversation as she glances around the room out of habit. She doesn’t find anything particularly interesting as she observes everyone. Besides, the way Caitlin was talking to Alex, smiling and joking, at one point she did touch her arm, Lucy was sure Caitlin was flirting.

It makes her feel uncomfortable as she just stands beside Alex eating off the plate she’s holding. It’s more than enough for her when she notices Alex is highly focused on Caitlin about a cold case autopsy. She can feel her insides twist and turn. She hates the feeling that settles inside of her as Alex talks to Caitlin. 

Alex is so free. She’s so open. She’s amazing. Compassionate. Warm. It makes Lucy’s heart thump louder like it’s jumping out of her chest. The sensation is startling and Lucy looks around as if someone else noticed her reaction. 

Alex glances at Lucy, sharing a soft smile to her. Her heart thumps even more violently. 

Lucy averts her eyes and plucks the small play from Alex’s hand with a soft, “I’ll be back” Alex’s hand falls on the small of her back with a concerned look. “Just getting more.” She doesn’t wait for Alex’s response as she walks off. Her body shivers at Alex’s gentle touch. 

She doesn’t hear Alex ask Caitlin, “Where’s your husband anyway?” 

“He’s hiding somewhere. He’s not good with crowds either,” Caitlin responds. 

Alex nods thoughtfully at Caitlin’s statement. “You know what? I’m going to check on her, just in case.”

Caitlin nods. “The ever good girlfriend,” she raises her glass playfully before taking a sip of her wine. "It's about time you got together huh?"

Alex blushes and turns around to go find Lucy.

\---------------------------

Instead of getting more food, Lucy drains the rest of her whiskey. She tries not to think too hard about Alex talking to Caitlin because they are friendly. They just seem a little more than friendly; they are obviously familiar and Alex responds well to Caitlin’s gentle touches. It’s also Alex, who is kind and funny and can get along with anyone, but Lucy can see chemistry when it happens. 

Lucy internally groans at the inability to quell her emotions at the moment. Alex is her friend, who happens to be playing her girlfriend right now. It’s not a big deal for her to keep up a good rapport so that when it’s all over they can get back to being what they were before. Good friends. Best friends. 

The alcohol must be doing it’s work because Lucy feels her whole body warm. She needs to splash some water on her face, reapply her lipstick, get through this wedding, and go home. Alone. 

“Hey, Luce,” Alex calls out to her in the corridor to the bathroom. 

Lucy looks at her with a mix of confusion and surprise. “What’re you doing here?” 

“I wanted to check on you,” Alex breaks into a little canter to close the distance faster. She tilts her head thoughtfully at Lucy. “Are you doing okay?” 

Lucy feels the warmth deeply seep inside of her. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she brushes off like it’s nothing. “I just needed to--” She shakes her head. There’s no good lie to cover up how she’s feeling. “You were talking to Caitlin, you didn’t just leave her by her lonesome did you?” 

Alex shrugs. “Caitlin can be a social butterfly when she wants to be.”

Lucy nods in agreement. “She’s sweet.”

“Yeah. She’s great.” 

“You should go back to talking to her.”

Alex pauses in confusion. “What? Why do you say that?”

Lucy tries to keep it light and playful. Because it doesn’t bother her to push Alex towards a well accomplished and beautiful woman. “You seemed to enjoy yourself. I think she was flirting with you?”

Alex’s face starts to pink at Lucy’s words instantly and Lucy knows she has to be right. Lucy tilts her head up knowingly. 

“Caitlin flirting with me?” Alex lets out incredulously. “No! Oh my god, no! It’s nothing like that. She’s married!”

Lucy feels her eyes bugger out of her head. “What? No way! She’s was flirty and sweet and she touched your arm.” 

Alex laughs at Lucy’s words. “Lucy, you thought she was flirting? No way. She and I did undergrad together years ago. We’re good friends that’s all.” 

Lucy flaps her mouth in confusion as she takes in the information. What the hell was she thinking? She should’ve just kept it to herself and just made it to the bathroom to cool down. “I could’ve sworn--” 

“You think I would flirt with another girl in front of my girlfriend?” Alex quips with a pointed look on her face. 

“Well--” Lucy feels her face warm at Alex’s words. “We’re not really--” 

Just in that moment, between Lucy’s comeback and Alex’s questioning look, the sound of Laurel’s voice taunting, “Trouble in paradise?” They turn to see Laurel and Oliver walking hand in hand towards them. 

Lucy feels massive relief wash over her as Laurel makes her way over. “Hey!” she says offering a hug that Laurel excitedly accepts. “Congratulations on not tripping on your train.” 

“Har har,” Laurel sarcastically laughs pulling back from Lucy. “I’m glad you could make.” She looks over to Alex with a pointed look. “And I’m glad _you_ could make it.” 

Alex puts her hand over her heart. “I felt like that was a loaded statement, but I am glad to be here.” 

Lucy and Oliver regard each other with a small smile before exchanging pleasant hugs. They’ve known each other well enough that it just isn’t their thing and they’ve come to accept it, but this is an occasion. 

Laurel laughs. “Well Lucy here didn’t even tell me you were dating so there’s a lot to unpack.” She looks at Lucy suspiciously. “She doesn’t usually hide her relationships from me.” 

Lucy rolls her eyes. “You wrangle my relationships out of me.” 

“Oh please, no information you tell me is unwillingly given,” Laurel argues. Lucy glares at the flat out lie. 

“To be fair, it’s a little new,” Alex easily lies, stepping beside Lucy. Her hand falls on the small of Lucy’s back protectively. “I didn’t even know we were in a relationship until she told me.” 

“Hey!” Lucy looks offended at Alex. “That’s not how it went.” 

“That’s exactly how it went,” Alex reminds with a smirk on her face. “She’s a control freak.” 

“Hey!” Lucy bats her hand at Alex’s shoulder. This actually gets a chuckle out of Oliver who looks at Laurel affectionately. 

Laurel smiles between the two of them. “I guess it makes sense with you two. It always seemed like you were dating anyway. I’m surprised you didn’t know you were in the relationship, Alex, considering you are pretty much girlfriend material for Lucy.” 

Lucy tilts her head at Laurel in query. “That’s not true.” 

Laurel purses her lips at Lucy. “She brings you food, picks you up from work, knows your whiskey, and takes care of your succulents. She even brought you to the doctor’s when you had appendicitis. You didn’t even let me know you had appendicitis until you told me to bring your laptop to the hospital. There were clearly feelings involved.” She wiggles a finger knowingly between the two of them.

Lucy thinks back to all of those moments that Laurel lists and looks at Alex, who just smiles at her before responding to Laurel. She freezes because she’s not entirely sure how she’s supposed to respond to that. There weren’t any feelings involved. _Were there?_

“I’m apparently very patient for _someone_ to realize it I guess,” Alex jokes with a laugh. She glances at Lucy briefly with a soft smile that makes her blush. “It’s fine though. It all worked out anyway.” 

Oliver glances at his watch before saying, “Looks like we are going to have to continue this conversation later. Diggle just texted me that dinner is coming out so we need to sit down for speeches.” 

“Saved by dinner,” Laurel smiles before hooking her arm in Oliver’s. “We’ll try to have dinner soon. Double date.” 

Lucy snaps out of her brief reverie and nods. “Sure thing, Laur. We’ll see you out there.”

Oliver gallantly escorts his wife and echoes her sentiment. 

Alex drops her hand from the small of Lucy’s back when their backs are turned and asks, “Should we follow them to dinner?” 

Lucy holds up her arm for Alex to take, pretending to be gallant like Oliver. Alex chuckles before looping her arm in Lucy’s comfortably. She pushes what Laurel says to the back of her mind. Laurel was just saying things, clearly misinterpreting their friendship. 

\---------------------------

The speeches for the wedding are to be expected: full of inside jokes, favorite moments, hopes for the future, and love all around. Lucy has to admit that she can enjoy it because she knows Laurel and Oliver so well. She can only speak for herself, but she’s happy for them and she starts to feel better about coming. 

John is speaking when Lucy notices beside her that Alex is starting to tear up. 

Lucy scoots her seat closer to Alex, pressing against her shoulder and whispering in her ear, “What kind of badass cries?” 

Alex lets out a small chuckle as she dabs a tear away. “Shut up,” she hisses back. “Why does John always manage to say the most romantic things?” 

“Because he’s a giant cheeseball,” Lucy answers playfully as she reaches for a napkin to give to Alex. “He’s always been like that.” 

Alex thanks her quietly and takes the napkin to get herself to stop tearing up. After a moment, she shakes it off and looks at Lucy. “How do I look? Are my eyes all puffy?” 

Lucy stares at Alex. Alex has always been attractive. She’s got rich auburn hair, cut just enough to frame her face that carries both a severity and softness that she can easily flip between when necessary. She’s fit for her job and carries herself well enough despite her slimmer size. Lucy has always known these things about Alex, but she’s thinking about them now. When Alex is just mere inches from her, Lucy feels like she can see her more clearly. So even if her eyes are a little bit puffy, Alex is absolutely beautiful. 

Alex furrows her brows at her because Lucy apparently takes a moment too long to answer. “That bad?” 

Lucy shakes her head. “No, not at all. You look beautiful.” She gives Alex a small encouraging smile before reaching for her champagne glass along with everyone else.

Alex feels her cheeks warm and she reaches for her own champagne glass. 

\---------------------------

Lucy is not one to dance at a wedding because everyone is in nice clothing, moving the bare minimum, and not quite comfortable dancing in such nice clothing. She does know however, once people get drunk enough it’s all cards off of the table. She’s perfectly content finishing up her dinner and drinking her whiskey. She’s eyeing a piece of the wedding cake, but Alex suggests otherwise. 

“No, you go, I’m going to eat this cake,” Lucy holds up the plate that she’s put two pieces of cake on with a pleased smile on her face. 

“Oh come on,” Alex rolls her eyes. “You’re the best dancer I know. You’ve gotta dance.” 

Lucy chuckles. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She waves her fork at Alex’s face threateningly. 

“Are you saying you weren’t in those _Rhythm Nation_ videos?” Alex raises her eyebrows knowingly. 

Years of training in ballet and modern, but her hobby in hip hop is what Alex likes to tease her about all the time. “Don’t use my drunk antics against me,” Lucy narrows her eyes. She takes a bite of her cake with a cheeky smile. “Besides, you’re passable at dancing. You go enjoy yourself.” 

“Passable,” Alex exclaims, earning a suppressed laughter from Lucy. “You’re so mean. That is probably the most backhanded compliment I’ve ever received. I’m wounded.” 

“You’re such a big baby,” Lucy says through her laughter, trying hard not to sputter out frosting. 

“For that, you have to at least dance with me once,” Alex begs, putting her hands on Lucy’s waist because her hands are occupied. Lucy sways gently with Alex’s touch. 

“Mmmm,” she feigns thinking on it too hard. “I’ll see after this cake.” 

“I’m holding you to it,” Alex takes it as an achievement. She squeezes Lucy’s waist gently. “I’m keeping track of your cake intake. If I see you with another two pieces, I’m taking you to the dance floor no matter what you say.” 

Lucy shrugs before shoving a fork of cake out for Alex. Alex looks taken aback but smiles before biting it, a bit of frosting sticks to her lips. Before Lucy can say anything, Alex lets go of Lucy and leans in to kiss her cheek before heading off to the dance floor. 

Lucy huffs, feeling the sugar against her cheek. But she’s not going to deny that Alex’s kiss leaves her cheek warmer than before. She wipes it off and turns to watch as Alex embarrassingly grooves towards the dancefloor to meet Cisco and Caitlin. _Yeah, she’s passable_ , she thinks, biting the urge to face palm. 

Lucy is just about to finish her last bite of cake when she sees a hand held out before her. She looks up dubiously to see Alex standing there with a bright smile on her face. 

“You’re done your cake, so no excuses,” Alex states. 

Lucy rolls her eyes, knowing Alex isn’t going to let it drop. She finishes her last bite and puts the plate down. “You are like a shark,” Lucy quips, taking Alex’s hand. 

Alex squeezes with a bright smile and drags her along to the dance floor. Just as they make it to the dance floor, the music slows down and couples start to pair off. “Oh,” Alex lets out with realization. She shrugs and turns to Lucy, pulling the hand she’s holding onto her shoulder and slipping her other hand into Lucy’s. “A dance is still a dance.” 

Lucy narrows her eyes suspiciously. “I feel like this was part of your dastardly plan.”

“How could I possibly have planned this?” Alex banters, even though there’s a pleased smile on her face. 

“Because this is your song,” Lucy points out. “You’ve always wanted to dance to Lifehouse’s _You and Me_.” 

Alex smiles brightly. “I’m the romantic for loving this song, but it’s actually cute that you remembered it’s one of my favorites.” Her eyes shine as she stares at Lucy reverently. “But no, I did not request this song. I actually requested Rihanna’s _Work_.” 

Lucy bursts out in laughter. “You did not!” 

Alex is laughing too as she holds onto Lucy. “I totally did. You love that song.” 

“God, not at a wedding though,” Lucy argues through her laughter. 

“I was trying to get you to dance,” Alex reasons. “I know you always dance to that song.”

“At the club,” Lucy reminds, tugging Alex’s hand. “You don’t do club dancing at a wedding.” 

“Did you not see that guy twerking earlier?” 

“I also saw him throwing back tequila shots.” Lucy glances around them. There are a handful of couples and nearby, Laurel is dancing with Oliver looking at him lovingly. She smiles fondly at them with nostalgia building in her heart. “I’m pretty sure he’s also getting it on with one of the bridesmaids.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex murmurs with a small smile on her face. She catches Lucy looking over at Laurel and Oliver with a faraway look on her face. “It’s a good thing those two are in love huh? Makes a wedding worth going to.” Lucy looks peaceful, a small smile on her face as she stares at the couple. Alex’s heart tightens in her chest, wondering what Lucy could possibly be thinking of.

“Mm hmm,” Lucy absently sounds. She looks up at Alex curiously. “What’s up?” 

Alex is immediately pulled from her thoughts and returns the curious look. “What do you mean?” 

“You were staring at me just now.” 

Alex raises her eyebrows, not realizing she was doing that. “Oh, I--” she shakes her head. “I was just thinking.” Lucy tilts her head curiously at her. “I was just wondering…” She chews the inside of her cheek. “I mean, I don’t wanna pry--I’m just curious. Uhm--ah--were you married?” 

Lucy’s eyes widen imperceptibly. Alex can feel Lucy’s back go tight underneath her hands. 

“You don’t have to answer,” Alex quickly says. “I’m sorry. I just you--just--I don’t know what I was thinking asking that question.” 

Lucy gives Alex a wry smile. She lets out a long breath against Alex, trying to ease her tension. “I was married. Once.” 

Alex looks at Lucy in surprise. Both surprised that Lucy answered and surprised that Lucy was married once. 

“I was really young,” Lucy bobs her head and swallows. “Just graduated from West Point, going on my first tour.” She clears her throat, looking away from Alex furrowing her brow. She blinks quickly and Alex sees the tears starting to form in her eyes. “I--” It sounds like she’s forcing herself to talk but nothing comes out. And she tries, “I was--” Her voice audibly cracks, breaking her focus and she shudders. “--I just need some air.” She slips her hand out of Alex’s. “I’ll be back.” 

“Lucy--” Alex calls after slowly. 

Lucy shoots her a small reassuring smile before walking off the dance floor quickly. 

\---------------------------

Lucy feels like she can’t breathe. She can feel her whole chest tighten as she tries to breathe in but no oxygen makes it to her lungs. For a brief moment, she coughs harshly, like she’s coughing up smoke. She looks around quickly, finding a door that leads outside and she keeps walking towards it, hand against her chest to remind her that she is actually breathing. 

Her vision starts to blur at the corners of her eyes as soon as the evening air hits her. 

The cool ocean breeze creeps across her bare shoulders leaving gooseflesh in its wake as she makes it down the walkway that eventually leads her to a gazebo. It overlooks the ocean and the sound of waves come muted as she looks out. 

The blurring in her eyes comes down like a shroud. It’s deceivingly warm as it comes down her face in tears. She uses the back of her hands to brush away the tears and lets out an incredulous laugh. 

She holds her head up high, breathing through her nose and out through her mouth. She recounts the exercises from therapy and counts to ten. 

**One.**

**Two.**

Her heart still pounds inside of her, creaking and quaking.

**Three.**

This is what it feels like when she remembers. 

**Four.**

When she opens the door to the back of her mind to let the memory out. 

**Five.**

**Six.**

It’s not just memories of moments that she’s had, it’s emotions that’ve been left fractured at her feet. 

**Seven.**

**Eight.**

She’s been slowly putting them back together, but there are still cracks in places where her heart once met. 

**Nine.**

_ “Lucy?”  _

Lucy can hear the sound of his voice like an echo. She can still hear the smile on his face when he says her name. She lets out one final breath as she gets to ten. And lets the memory rest.

Lucy opens her eyes and turns around to see Laurel standing in the entrance of the gazebo with a worried look on her face. She smiles at Laurel, lips pressed together sheepishly. 

“Are you okay?” Laurel asks carefully, hiking her dress up a bit as she moves towards Lucy quickly. “I saw you rush out.” 

Lucy nods passively. “I’m okay,” she means it. She puts a hand on her chest again, feeling her heartbeat slow down as she measures her breath. “I just had a moment.” 

“Alex didn’t say something stupid did she? I could have Diggle beat her up,” Laurel offers lightheartedly. She reaches out slowly to rub Lucy’s biceps. 

Lucy lets her with a small laugh. “No, it wasn’t like that. She just asked me about being married,” she answers with a heavy heart. 

“Oh..,” Laurel quietly lets out. It’s the one topic that Laurel doesn’t bring up despite her efforts in finding Lucy someone. She’d coaxed Lucy into tell her after she’d found an old personnel file when she was lent out to the DOD. Needless to say, Lucy is dealing with being questioned about it a lot better now than when Laurel had found out. “Did you tell her?” 

“About being married? Yes,” Lucy answers with frustrated sigh. She runs her thumb and middle finger to smooth out her brows before putting pressure on her temples. “And no.” 

“Hey, you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah, _yes_.” She doesn’t quite stop rubbing her temples, but she takes another soothing breath. “I’m just a little frustrated at myself because sometimes, I think I’m over it. Or just I’ve gotten a bit further and being okay with talking about him, but then I can’t breathe. And I feel like I’m back out there--” Laurel quickly pulls her into a hug, letting Lucy’s chin rest on her shoulder to lift her up just a bit. 

“You’re here now, okay?” Laurel comforts quickly. She holds Lucy tight. “You’re not there. And you haven’t been there.” 

Lucy can feel herself tearing up again at Laurel’s warmth against her chest. It spreads throughout her and the sensation is so foreign, Lucy feels relief as she holds onto Laurel back. “I know, I know.” She reminds herself more. “I just have these moments and it’s so frustrating because I wanted to tell her. I want to let her know, but I feel like I _can’t_.” 

Laurel pulls back just enough to look at Lucy. “You really love Alex, don’t you?” 

Lucy’s eyes widen like saucers at the question. “Wh- _why_ would you say that?” 

Laurel tilts her head in confusion at Lucy. “Because you want to tell her something that you’ve never wanted to tell anyone else. You want to let her in to this side of you.” She smiles softly. “You’ve never been like this with anyone.” 

Lucy feels herself warm. “It doesn’t mean I love her,” she pauses at her words, “I mean, I don’t _not_ love her, but I’m not _in love_ with her if that’s what you’re thinking. She’s just--”

Laurel stares at her expectantly, waiting for the other shoe to drop. And Lucy remembers that this whole day was a ruse, Alex is still her girlfriend. Well not really her girlfriend, but she’s her girlfriend _for now_....so that Laurel wouldn’t set her up with anyone. How could she forget? 

“It’s okay that you’re in love with her,” Laurel almost encourages after what was too long of a pause. “It’s okay to move on and let yourself heal. And I think that Alex loves you just as much to be patient. I mean, three years is a lot of time for her to wait for you, so I think she’ll stick around if you give her a reason to.” 

Lucy feels like her head is spinning between what she’s said and what Laurel’s saying about Alex. Her whole body gets warm at the prospect of being in love and Alex being in love with her. “Alex doesn’t love me like that,” she slowly says, trying to recall what evidence would give Laurel that idea. “She’s good to me, but she’s not in love with me.” 

Laurel lets out a lofty scoff. “Are you kidding me?” she deadpans. “You haven’t seen the way she looks at you, do you?”

“Laurel, you’re being ridiculous,” Lucy feels a bit of panic fills her chest at Laurel’s insistence. There’s no way Alex is in love with her. 

Laurel raises her hands in surrender. “Okay, don’t panic,” she inserts carefully. “You look like you’re about to panic.” 

“No, I’m not!” Lucy feels flustered. And maybe, she’s about to panic.

Laurel suppresses a small chuckle. “It’s okay, Lucy. Just take a breath. I’m not telling you to scare you or anything. I’m just saying that Alex loves you and cares about you and _**fine**_ , even if you don’t believe that she’s in love with you, she feels enough for you to be with you.” 

Laurel chooses the right words and she gives herself a mental high five because Lucy just tries to soak up her words and looks less like a scared doe. 

Lucy drops her face into her hands and lets out a groan. “What’s going on with me?” She complains as she pushes her hair out of her fair. 

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” Laurel points out, rubbing her shoulder for comfort. “You’re just having a lot of emotions right now.” Lucy hardens her stare at Laurel. “Don’t get mad at me! I’m just trying to comfort you.” 

“I know,” Lucy firmly pouts. "I know." She hates to admit when Laurel is right. “Thank you.” 

Laurel squeezes her shoulder. “What do you need?” 

Lucy knits her brow together and jerks her head towards the building. “Nothing,” she mumbles. She isn’t too sure what she needs. Everything is still sinking in and she doesn’t know where to start. If anything, she wants to go home. “You should get back to your wedding.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Lucy feels the panic and anxiety start to ebb. Her heartbeat calms down and her breathing catches up with her thoughts. “Yes. I’m sure. I think I just need another moment to collect myself.” 

Laurel stares at her skeptically and she knowingly says, “Don’t leave without saying goodbye.” 

There’s dull footfalls against the stones that catches their attention. Alex makes her way over, jacket folded over her arm, with a timid smile on her face. Lucy feels her heart swell at the sight of Alex. There’s a wave of relief upon seeing her face and it surprises Lucy that she feels herself smiling in return.

Laurel glances at Lucy, turning away as she rolls her eyes. She squeezes Lucy’s hand once before walking towards Alex. 

The light hits Alex in a different way in the evening so close to the water. Maybe it’s the angle of the sun or the reflection off of the ocean. Through the mix of pinkish orange and smatterings of purple, Alex stands out in the royal blue suit. Her presence is more pronounced through the dream like colors. 

Alex tips her head at Laurel as she walks by before walking towards Lucy. The soft, gentle smile on Alex’s face is disarming for Lucy. “Hey,” she whispers softly stepping in front of Lucy. She unfurls the jacket. “I thought you might get cold.” She carefully reaches around Lucy to drape her suit jacket around her shoulders. Lucy doesn’t even realize how cold it is, until Alex’s closeness warms her. 

The jacket sits comfortably on her shoulders and she tugs it just a little bit closer. “Thank you,” she murmurs. There’s a brief moment of silence as Alex smiles at Lucy. “I’m sorry about just now.” 

Alex tilts her head, staring at Lucy. Her warm brown eyes stare at her so tenderly and carefully. There’s no judgement in her eyes, no anger, no frustration. She looks at Lucy with such care and gentleness. “You don’t have to apologize,” she says it and she means it. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

Alex’s hand slowly comes up to brush a stray hair out of Lucy’s face. Despite how close she is, she doesn’t quite touch Lucy but Lucy sighs into the gesture anyway. It soothes her significantly to have Alex so close. Alex notices and her eyes catch Lucy’s.

It feels like they’re unbelievably close to each other. Lucy feels the warmth radiating from Alex like a magnetic attraction. She thought she needed more space, more time to reorient and focus her thoughts, but she doesn’t want that. Lucy wants this. She wants Alex. 

Then she sees it as Alex patiently stares at her.

_ Oh. _

Her eyes are full of reverence and adoration and _love_. 

**Oh.**

Lucy feels her heart skip an entire beat, she thinks for a moment her heart tried to jump out of her chest. 

This is what Laurel meant. This is how Alex stares at her. It’s how she’s always stared at her. But Lucy sees it now, she gets it. 

And _oh god_ , with a face like that, Lucy could kiss her. Lucy wants to kiss her. Lucy bites her lip and Alex notices, glancing down briefly before looking up at her. 

Alex swallows. 

Lucy tilts her head up just a little bit. 

Suddenly, Alex’s voice breaks the spell. “Do you want to go home?” 

Lucy blinks quickly. She shifts back just a little bit, giving them some space again. _Home_. There’s a breath she didn’t know she was holding onto and she feels relieved at the suggestion. “Home sounds so good right now,” Lucy immediately agrees. 

Alex lets out a pleased chuckle. “Come on, I already called the car.” 

\---------------------------

Despite being a romantic, there’s one aspect that Alex never thought was real. 

Love at first sight. 

Sure she believed that you would eventually find your soulmate and that you would eventually have your happy ending, but she was skeptical that you’d find love at first sight. Because how would you know? What would you know about the person to fall in love with them instantaneously?

_ The rain is especially annoying that day because it comes intermittently and inconsistently. It’s not Alex’s favorite type of day because she doesn’t like to contend with the mugginess. Especially in her suit. It’s already old and now it’s damp from the rain.  _

_ Alex is already a bit late for her testimony when she feels a hard bump against her elbow. She gives a hard stare at the person who is walking by her, but she only catches her profile of a shorter woman with even tan skin, high cheekbones, and a button like nose. She has short brown hair with lighter highlights that cascades into what was supposed to be perfect waves but now are a bit disheveled and frizzy. Alex tries to get a better look at her.  _

_ “What do you mean there’s been a technicality?” she growls into the phone that’s balanced between her shoulder and ear. She’s carrying two briefcases on her shoulders and trying to open a file. “I’m not letting a rapist out on a technicality,” her voice drops extremely low as she gets a few feet from Alex.  _

_ Alex tilts her head after the woman. She can understand that bump now and she respects her a whole lot more when she hears the apology half way down the hall. Alex roots for her and hopes she doesn’t let the guy off on a technicality.  _

_ A few hours later, after Alex is done her testimony, she sees the woman again in the hall, sitting down on the bench with her bags at her feet, face in her hands. Alex is walking over anyway when the woman gets up quickly. Her face resolute as she slings her bags over her shoulders before walking away.  _

_ Maybe Alex will never see her again.  _

_ Then Alex steps outside and the petrichor fills her nostrils. The gloominess of the skies return letting her know it's going to rain soon.  _

_ There’s a dull thump and the sound of fluttering papers a few steps down from Alex. There she is again.  _

_ The woman that bumped her. Whose briefcase strap has now broken and her papers are scattered around her.  _

_ There’s an errant breeze and Alex immediately snaps into action, stepping down the stairs quickly to meet her and stopping at the last steps the papers have fallen gathering them quickly. She gets what she can, stepping up the steps as she goes.  _

_ “Oh my god, thank you,” the woman absently thanks as she tries to organize her things.  _

_ “It’s not a problem,” Alex returns as she meets the woman halfway. The woman grumbles and curses under her breath and Alex feels her heart fill with affection. “I’m sorry if they’re a bit out of order.”  _

_ The woman looks up at Alex, blowing her bangs out of her face, with a smirk on her lips. Alex’s eyes widen at how beautiful the woman before her is. “Some help is better than no help at all,” she wryly responds as she takes the papers from Alex. Alex tries not to chuckle at how frank the woman is. “Thank you, detective.”  _

_ Alex furrows her brows at her. “How did you know I’m a detective?”  _

_ She chuckles, organizing her papers quickly and shoving them into her bag. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” she playfully jests as she finishes putting everything away. She throws the broken strap into the bag out of the way and uses the handles instead. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have five minutes to get coffee before going back into court.”  _

_ Alex is shell shocked at the woman as she steps down past Alex. Alex doesn’t know what possess her but she asks, “Can I buy you that coffee?”  _

_ The woman turns over her shoulder, eyeing Alex up and down. “Only if it’s good.” _

_ “Good enough for five minutes,” Alex offers just as playfully.  _

_ She assesses Alex briefly before tilting her head as an invitation. Alex smiles triumphantly and thinks maybe love at first sight is real. _

Alex has known since that she loves Lucy. She wanted to get to know Lucy. She wanted to spend time with Lucy. She wanted to share her story with Lucy. There was just something about Lucy that drew Alex to her like a tether. Since then, she’s only been falling a little bit more in love with Lucy. In increments of time and affection that Lucy has no idea of. 

It was painfully obvious that Lucy didn’t know. For Alex, it was painfully obvious that Lucy wasn’t actively looking. Regardless, Alex knew that she wanted to have Lucy in her life. So even through the brief relationships they’ve had at the end of the day, it wasn’t Lucy for Alex, and it wasn’t love for Lucy. 

She can feel Lucy’s eyes on her on the way back from the wedding. 

Alex slowly looks to Lucy with curiosity. “What’re you looking at?” she asks suspiciously. 

Lucy’s eyes widen and she bashfully looks away. “Nothing,” she denies quickly, looking forward. 

Alex reaches for Lucy’s hand and holds it. Lucy’s eyes immediately dart towards the touch and Alex thinks about letting go but Lucy makes no move to shift away. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Lucy purses her lips together. There’s a soft look on her face as she regards Alex. “Yeah, I’m better.” 

Alex feels a bit of relief hearing that. “I’m sorry about earlier,” she admits carefully. She doesn’t know what she would do if she upset Lucy again. “I didn’t mean to--” 

Lucy’s face falls slowly. There’s a mixture of guilt and pain in Lucy’s eyes as she looks at Alex. “Don’t be,” she softly says. Her hand turns underneath Alex’s to lace their fingers. “We can talk about it when we get back.” 

Alex is surprised, but she takes it. Her hand clutches Lucy’s for the rest of the ride. 

When they get back to Lucy’s apartment, she follows Lucy in, not saying a word. She waits, watching as Lucy slips off her jacket and hangs it in the closet before taking off her heels and neatly putting them on the shoe rack. 

Alex unties her loafers and moves them onto the space beside Lucy’s shoes. 

“Do you want water?” Lucy offers, making her way to the kitchen. 

Alex follows. “Sure.” She sits down at the bar stool on the island as Lucy grabs the glasses and pours it from the filter.

Lucy stands across from Alex, pushing over the glass. Alex takes it, watching as Lucy drinks water for what seems like the first time all night in one breath. Lucy never looked so much as drunk despite all her drinks and it must be because of the food, which makes Alex smile just a bit.

“You’re staring now,” Lucy notices with a blush on her cheeks. 

“How can someone so small eat so much?” Alex asks in wonder. 

The look on Lucy’s face is priceless. It’s technically the same offended look on her face whenever Alex brings french fries around. “Don’t be rude,” she narrows her eyes before an amused smile breaks across her face anyway. 

Alex laughs and so does Lucy. The light laughter dissipates quickly though, but the atmosphere is still serene between the two. Alex drinks her water and watches as Lucy rounds the kitchen island to stand before Alex. 

“Thank you,” Lucy says, hand patting the counter nervously, “for today. You’re the only person that I would’ve wanted to be there with me. And if you didn’t make me go, I probably wouldn’t have realized that we could be good together.” 

Alex focuses on what Lucy says. “What do you mean?” she inquires within the beat.

Lucy inches forward into Alex’s space, eyes locking with hers carefully. “You have been there for me these last three years in ways that no one else has been for years. I’ve felt so many things since you’ve been in my life. And you’re the only one that I’ve ever felt comfortable and safe enough to want to be around. I know I’ve never said it before but that’s how I feel when I’m with you. I feel safe when I’m with you.” 

Alex tilts her head up. “Yeah?” she dumbly lets out. “I’m glad you feel that way.” 

Lucy reaches out to push back Alex’s hair, tucking it behind her ears, before cupping her face. Alex revels in the intimate touch. “I just want to know one thing.” 

“What?” Alex rasps, distracted by Lucy’s touch. She stares at Lucy reverently because to have her this close, touching her the way she is, and hearing her voice is more than enough for her right now. 

“Can you be patient with me?” Alex stares at Lucy questioningly. “There are more things that I want to tell you, things that you don’t know about me yet. Things like my childhood dreams or my family name or my first tour or my first marriage. It’s hard for me to open up and I hope you can be patient with me because I want you to know.” 

Alex looks into Lucy’s eyes. She’s seen so many emotions in Lucy’s eyes before, passion, anger, compassion, hurt, guilt---she hasn’t seen anything as beautiful as this. Hope. 

There’s a small twinkle as she hopefully gazes at Alex, the green becomes more vibrant than she’s ever seen it before. 

Alex doesn’t say anything and nods. She smiles at Lucy to reassure her. “I’ll be patient,” she promises. 

Lucy returns her smile and pulls her in for a kiss. Alex blinks furiously at the unexpected gesture, but as Lucy’s soft lips meet hers, Alex melts into the kiss. She feels her heart flutter inside of her because after all these years, she knows what Lucy’s lips feel like against hers. And it’s better than she could ever imagine. 

Lucy slowly pulls back. 

“What was that for?” Alex needs to know because her heart is doing cartwheels. 

“To let you know that I do love you...and I want you to love me too.” 

Alex’s eyes widen. She can feel her heart overfill with joy. She feels like a weight has been lifted from her at Lucy’s confession. All this time, she’s held onto these words, she can finally say them. “I’m in love with you, Lucy, always have been.” 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some love here or at nocteverbascio.tumblr.com
> 
> and yeah yeah i know that my other projects are open but at least this one is finished


End file.
